The Other Hero
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Upon returning from his trip with Jiraiya, Tsunade have sent Naruto on a mission to keep him busy and keep him away from the Akatsuki, however the place she sent Naruto could be even more dangerous. Naruto X Blazblue crossover, Naruto X Tsubaki
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto series or Blazblue series**

**Hey everyone Bunji here, this is a new version of the old Naruto X Blazblue fic which was "Deep Crisis" however I started off at a not so good point, so I took it down and rebuild it with a different view. Well hope you all enjoy it, also if anyone want to beta this story for me, feel free to PM me!**

**Chapter One-A New World**

It has been three days since the return of Naruto Uzumaki from his three year trip with the Toad Sage Jiraiya. Though the young Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi had returned to his home village, the village leader of the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade Senju, was worried.

That day she called for a private meeting.

**Private meeting room:**

Within the private room was Tsunade herself, and her right hand woman Shizune. Also present were Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei and sensei of Team Seven, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and the three Elders of Konoha who were Homur aMitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

"Tsunade, may I ask why you have summoned us?" Koharu asked the busty kage.

"It's about Naruto, or rather those who are after him." She spoke with a serious tone.

All knew who she spoke of: the Akatsuki. The group of rouge ninja who had banded together to collect the Nine Bijuu around the five great ninja nations for an unknown reason.

"What would you have us do lady-Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade looked unsure for a moment until she looked at everyone before she sighed, telling them her plan.

"I want to move Naruto somewhere safe, somewhere the Akatsuki won't find him." She told them with an honest voice.

"Move the Jinchuuriki?! Tsunade are you crazy?!" Homura yelled.

"Actually I'm interested in hearing what she's planning," Danzo said.

All eyes looked at Danzo, as everyone was surprised to see him agreeing with Tsunade's idea for once.

"If this plan of yours does work, it will do more than just put our Jinchuuriki in a safe place. It could give us a small window of opportunity to deal with the Akatsuki. They're not only after our Jinchuuriki but others as well. If they cannot find him, they will search for the others and while doing so…"

"It could leave them open and vulnerable if other villages spot them while searching for Naruto." Kakashi said, finishing Danzo's sentence.

"Hatake is correct."

"But what if they come to the village looking for Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"She has a point, last time Itachi and Kisame came to Konoha without us even knowing." Jiraiya said with a large frown.

"That is because the village's guard was down; we needed to recover from the assassination of Sarutobi and the attack of Suna and Sound during the Chuunin Exams. This won't happen again." Danzo said with a deathly stare.

"Who should accompany Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Neither, Naruto will be on a solo mission." Tsunade said, causing all but Jiraiya and Danzo to be deeply shocked by the fifth Hokage's choice.

"B-B-But Tsunade-sama, if Naruto-kun doesn't have a guardian or watcher how will we know if he'll be safe?" Shizune asked her master.

"That is mighty stupid of you to have the Jinchuuriki go alone." Danzo said with a frown.

Tsunade looked at everyone with a deep stare that became a glare. Everyone silenced themselves upon seeing Tsunade's glare.

"I know Naruto won't do anything stupid…well, too stupid. I will give him a mission, a mission he can't say no to. In that way we won't have to worry about him or the Akatsuki going after him. I will have Kakashi escort him to the checkpoint, from there Naruto will travel on to finish the mission I will give him." Everyone was a bit surprised on how calm Tsunade was about her own idea for setting Naruto out on his own.

"And what mission will you give him? Knowing how hyperactive he is, Naruto will get bored easily," Jiraiya said.

"Not if it is a means for him to get stronger or a means for him to learn any information about his clan or his parents." She answered the Toad Sage's question.

"You're going to tell him?" Danzo asked. "You believe he will take it well, even after sixteen years?"

"He should take the news either well or not at all. But he will do this mission." She sighed.

"Kakashi," she called the name of the silver haired jounin.

"Yes Lady-Hokage?"

"Bring Naruto to my office after this meeting is done. Tell him there's something very important I want to give him." A small smile appeared on her face.

**One hour later: Tsunade's Office**

"You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" The young Uzumaki asked as he entered the room.

Tsunade was sitting in her big chair with a smile on her face. "Naruto, I'm about to give you a very important mission. You will be away from the village for quite some time, but this mission is very important. I'm only willing to give this mission to the person who I trust the most…you."

"Wow if it's a mission from you personally Baa-chan then it must be really big." He grinned.

"But before that, I want to tell you something that is very important. The Third Hokage was going to tell you this when you turned sixteen but since he's no longer around it's up to me now." She sighed with a small frown.

"What's wrong Baa-chan?" He asked, looking confused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you know about your parents?" She asked him quietly.

The question hit the teenager like a brick to the face. Seeing his hands ball up into fists, his blue eyes went from surprise to sorrow.

"Baa-chan if this mission has to do with my parents…"

"It doesn't…but I don't want to beat around the bush with you Naruto. I trust you and you should trust me, okay?"

"To be honest I know only my mother's last name and that's all." He told Tsunade.

"Only the last name?" He nodded

Tsunade shook her head upon hearing that, now knowing what her former Sensei told the boy. "Old man said something about protecting me and to never tell anyone about this. But I figured my parents didn't want me or I never had parents to begin with."

"Naruto, have a seat…before I send you on this mission, we're going to have a long talk."

**Few hours later: At Sea**

As he was riding on a boat, Naruto was reading a small book. It was unsure what was in the book he was reading but there was a large blank expression on his face.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was heard calling to him.

His voice snapped the Uzumaki out of it as the young ninja quickly closed the book, putting it in his jumpsuit jacket.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" He said with a smile.

"How are you feeling? I mean this is your first real mission on your own. I still don't like it but it's Lady-Tsunade's orders." The copy ninja sighed.

"I'm a bit nervous myself but as Baa-chan told me, I became an adult the moment I accepted the life of a ninja. Any mission could be my last; it's kind of funny ya know?" He laughed.

"Huh?" The copy ninja didn't catch on to what was funny.

"I always spoke of wanting a serious mission and right now I got one, but I'm shaking in my shoes." He again laughed.

"Well she did say the people of this new land you're about to head to will help you become a better ninja and also might help you learn a new way of the ninja as well."

"But having to deliver a letter and get training from another ninja village, I wouldn't call that an S-rank mission." He shook his head.

"Hey it's her orders not mine," Kakashi chuckle.

**A few hours later:**

They arrived at a docking bay; there Naruto would ride another boat to reach the land that he was sent too.

"I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but we'll meet again Kakashi-Sensei." He smiled.

"Be careful out there Naruto, this new land may or may not welcome you."

Naruto paused for a moment but shook his head. "If not then I'll kick their ass's so they will." He put on his cocky grin.

"Before you go, I want you to have this. Tsunade wanted me to give you this." Kakashi handed him a small wrapped cloth to Naruto, who gave a nod to his Sensei before stepping onto the second boat.

He unwrapped the cloth, seeing it was a kunai blade but it wasn't just any normal kunai. This one was a custom-made kunai, differing from the standard kunai as this kunai had three blades instead of one, and the handle is much thicker. The custom-made kunai felt a little heavier than any normal kunai. Naruto stared at the kunai with a silent paused, before he looked at Kakashi who had his head bowed down to Naruto.

The Uzumaki didn't say anything he stood there as the boat took off taking him to where his mission lay.

**Back in Konoha:**

Tsunade was in her office drinking sake from the bottle. Her mind was not focused on finishing her cursed paper-work but rather her little Uzumaki ninja.

**Flashback:**

"So my parents are dead." He said.

"They died protecting you and the village." She told him.

"Why didn't the old man tell me sooner? It would have been better if he told me rather than keep it a secret. It would help fill in the hole in my heart." The Uzumaki bit his bottom lip.

"Even I don't know what he was thinking at that time. I guess he didn't believe you would handle it or keep it a secret who's son you are." Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"So what is this mission?"

"I'm sending you away for training. If the Akatsuki are planning to attack anytime soon I want you to be ready Naruto."

"Baa-chan I'm ready to take them on." He pumped his fists.

She shook her head. "No you're not. I don't know what the idiot has taught you during those three years. But I'm serious here, Naruto. I want you to be ready." She gave him a long deep stare.

Naruto knew Tsunade wasn't kidding around, especially after telling him who his parents were and how they died. They died giving their lives to protect everyone and Naruto from the Kyuubi. Though Tsunade was bit shocked that Naruto hadn't gotten angry or even ask why he became the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. She believed he was holding it in since she wasn't the one who made him the Jinchuuriki so cursing her out wouldn't help him.

"So where are you sending me? Is it just me?" He asked her.

"Yes I am sending just you. There is a man who can make you into a better ninja. His name is Gento and he use to live in this village but left the year you were born; he used to train the shinobi of this village. Not sure if he's in retirement or not but I do know he can help you Naruto." She smiled at the Uzumaki.

"Take this." She hand him a small book.

"What this?" He asked the Blonde Kage.

"Your mother's dairy." He was quickly silenced once he was told as he stared at the small book that once belonged to his mother.

"Everything Kushina went through is in that book and everything she wished for you is there as well. It's the only thing left of her. Keep it safe Naruto." The young man nodded as he unzipped his jumpsuit jacket and placed it in a small pocket inside his jacket near where his heart was.

**End of flashback:**

"So did you tell him everything?" Tsunade heard Jiraiya's voice as she didn't even bother to look to see him behind her.

"I only told him his parents died saving everyone and him."

"So he doesn't know his own father made him into a Jinchuuriki?" Jiraiya asked.

"No…but I think he knows anyway. What does it matter now? He's a ninja and I'm sure he'll deal with it one way or another." She shook her head with closed eyes.

"I hope your plan works Tsunade."

"Yeah me too…" She sighed.

**Elsewhere: Naruto's location**

"Kid, hey kid." An old man's voice called out.

"Hmm?" Naruto opened his eyes to see a bald old fishermen looking down at the young boy.

"Finally you're awake, time to go son." He told Naruto.

Naruto groaned, looking up at the sky only to find it was night. As he stepped off the boat, he found himself on a very large dock. He looked around the area he was now in. There Naruto saw a very tall staircase that almost reached to the heavens, as Naruto couldn't tell where it ended. The location of where he would find Gento was huge!

Not in the mood to take one hell of a walk up the stairs, he looked to his right to see a large Monorail. Seeing them being used for transporting goods, Naruto decide to hop on the top Monorail which quickly headed upward to the upper level of this giant city.

"Guess my first task is to find this guy." Thus began the young shinobi's journey to find Gento.

**Elsewhere:**

In a dark cavern stood nine people. They were in a meeting; what it was about was unknown for the time being.

"It's been three long years yeah." The first person spoke in the dark.

"Yes it has Deidara, but now the time for us to strike has come." Spoke the leader of the group.

"That would be a problem." A young voice spoke in the dark.

"Why is that Zetsu?" the leader asked.

The plant-man ninja known as Zetsu moved forward, as both his light and dark side chuckled.

"Konoha are very tricky people." White Zetsu chuckled.

**"Indeed."** said Black Zetsu

"Explain," said a second young voice.

**"Konoha has moved the Nine Tails."** Black Zetsu told them.

"Moved? When?" The Leader asked.

"About a day ago. We have been keeping tabs on the Nine Tails as you ordered Leader-san." White Zetsu said with a small smile.

"What is the Hidden Leaf up too?" The Leader asked the plant-ninja.

**"They believe that if they move the Nine Tails somewhere safe without us knowing, it will cause us great confusion and we would focus on the other Jinchuuriki. In that way they would destroy us."** Black Zetsu explained.

"Really? That's their plan? They must be dumber than any Genin." Deidara laughed.

"No, that plan isn't so bad actually." The second young voice spoke.

"Huh? What ya talking about Itachi Uchiha?" Deidara frown.

Itachi Uchiha opened his eyes showing his red but powerful Sharingan eyes.

"The Hidden Leaf wouldn't do this if they didn't have a backup plan." Itachi said.

"Meaning?" Deidara waited for some answers.

"Konoha would use this to gain the trust of the other nations since we don't have their Jinchuuriki, they will have the other nations beg for their aid in disposing us for a price." Itachi said.

"Oh my, such little bastards they are." Kisame the Devil-shark swordsmen laughed.

"Good plan or not it will fail and we will gain the Nine Tails in the end, as well as the rest of the others." The Leader spoke.

"So what will we do? Wait out or go after the fucker?" Spoke a third young voice.

**"Calm down Hidan, we can use this for our own gain."** Spoke a deep older male voice.

"Indeed we shall, Konoha doesn't know of Zetsu's underground abilities. But I have a feeling they will set a guardian for the Nine Tails. We have to act now or else we will lose this chance of gaining a big comeback."

"So, who are ya sending after the brat Leader-san?" Deidara asked.

**"I'll go, I'll make it quick."** Spoke Sasori of the Red Sand.

"No, the Nine Tails was our target it should be us to finish it." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"To be sure this task goes smoothly, there will be four Akatsuki members to go on this mission, and I will decide who shall go and who will remain here to gain the rest of the other Tailed Beasts." The Eight members of the Akatsuki waited for their leader's choice as each member was hoping that one of them would be selected.

**Elsewhere: In the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi**

Jumping off the large monorail before it went to another level; Naruto looked around his surroundings, finding himself at a transport station. There he saw people getting on and off what appeared to be a flying train. This land was new to him indeed, most things he saw upon entering this place were new to him.

Leaving the transport station, Naruto found himself walking down the streets of a small town. The town was filled with lights and many open stores.

As much as he wanted go sightseeing, he needed to find Gento and start his new training as soon as possible.

Suddenly Naruto saw a young man with slightly long, spiky brown hair, and amber eyes. He had a long, X-shaped scar across his face. He wore a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big long red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, and dark green harama pants. He carried a giant nail on his back.

_'Maybe he knows where Gento is?'_ The Uzumaki wondered.

"Excuse me." Naruto announced himself. The man turned to the young man giving him his full attention.

"Yes, is there something you need young Sir?" The man asked Naruto.

"I'm traveling far from home and I'm searching for a man by the name of Gento. Would you know where he is?" The Uzumaki asked the man.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, as a frown appeared on the man's face. He opened his eyes after crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid the man you are looking for no longer walks this earth." He told the blonde ninja.

Having his luck being shot down in one sentence, sighing was the only thing he could do. The mission Tsunade have given him was a pointless one especially after traveling so far.

"Damn," he cursed.

"I take it you came here to become a master ninja yes?" The larger man asked the young ninja. Naruto answer with a quick nod.

"I was sent by my Hokage to find Gento so he could help me become a better ninja. My village…is dealing with a problem. My Hokage believes I can be the answer to their problem, but I have to become stronger." He told the adult ninja.

"I could be of aid to you young one." The man said with a friendly smile.

"Really?" He asked as the man nodded "Why? We just met?"

"I help those who in are need of help, because I made a promise on my master's grave! I Bang Shinigami shall never turn down a soul in need of help of any kind!" He said with pride in his voice.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Bang's offer to train him.

"But you must do something in return for me training you." Bang smiled big.

"What's that?" He asked with a curious look.

"The way of ninja that I shall teach you, is the way of truth, justice and peace. You must never use it to harm the innocent. My way of the ninja is to help those in need, and strike down the forces of Evil, Darkness, hatred and any that dares to attack the weak and innocent. With the force of Good and Justice, Evil shall be defeated!" Bang said with his fists pumped.

_'Well at least he's a good guy.'_ The Uzumaki thought.

"Actually that's why I want to become a great ninja." Naruto grinned.

"Really now?" Bang looked with interest.

"When I was a kid my goal of becoming a ninja was different, but now I want to protect my home and my friends. So if I can become a better ninja then…" He paused in thought. If he became a strong ninja then maybe he can not only beat the Akatsuki but save Sasuke from Orochimaru?

"What's your name young man?" Bang asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself.

"Now, Naruto for the first act of becoming a great ninja, you must complete a task. This task is very simple. Surely you have come here from the transport station yes?" The blonde ninja nodded.

"Good, return there. There's a shipment that is in need of being delivered. This shipment belongs to a very close friend of mine. And I wish to have this delivered to her. Once you find the shipment bring it back to me. Once that is done, I will take you under my wing and transform you into the ultimate ninja of Justice!" Bang grinned big, his grin was almost big when Naruto does his infamous grin all of Konoha knew him for.

Naruto took off within seconds,

_'It would be unjust of me to use him in our own battle. But maybe he can help us, I feel a strong sense of Good…but also I sense a troubled heart as well.'_

**Transport Station:**

Arriving back at the transport station, he began looking for the shipment that Bang had asked of him. Naruto stopped when he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

He turned around to see who was behind him, and found a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white Japanese-style military hat along with a coat with black military boots.

_'Whoa…she's cute.'_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me have you seen a man with short blonde hair with a young blonde haired girl?" The red hair woman asked Naruto. He shook his head, and the woman let out what sound like a sigh of relief which made Naruto curious.

Looking at the woman from head to toe, he could tell she was someone of great rank. Naruto noticed behind the woman was a large cargo box. Walking pass the woman, he looked at the cargo box that was labeled** "Medicine and Goods"**

Believing this cargo is what Bang wanted, Naruto picked up the cargo box. Though it was a bit heavy but not too much for the young man.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The red hair woman asked him.

He blinked twice before he spoke. "Taking the box what else?"

"That cargo belongs to the **N.O.L** and I will not have it be taken by a stranger." The red hair woman took off her coat. Underneath the coat was a white military uniform, her hat changed into an odd looking hat that had a bright blue eye on it. In her right hand was a bright red short sword and in her left hand was small shield that had a bright blue eye on it.

"As a member of** N.O.L**, I Tsubaki Yayoi will stop you criminal!" She announced herself before she ran towards the Uzumaki.

Naruto sighed in his mind as he dodged the woman's attack while still carrying the cargo.

_'Great…first the guy I'm looking for is dead and now I'm fighting a cute beauty.'_

"Hold still!" She told him.

While dodging Tsubaki's attack, Naruto back stepped but lost his grip on the cargo box. He dropped the box which fell on Tsubaki's right foot. Tsubaki's eyes widened before she screamed in pain, grabbing on to her right foot and hopping in place.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! My foot!" She said while hopping like a rabbit.

Tsubaki was unknowingly hopping close to a balcony. Naruto gasped as he saw where she was heading towards and ran towards Tsubaki hoping to catch her before she falls off the balcony. However Tsubaki tripped over the balcony,starting to fall into a two hundred foot abyss down into the unknown. Naruto jumped off the balcony to catch her.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug having her head against his chest. The two fell down into the lower levels of the city. What awaited them down below was unknown.

**End of Chapter 1**

**The main pairing of this story will be -Naruto X Tsubaki- (might add others) not just because she almost looks like Kushina and she's a red head, but if you played or know the Blazblue series, you feel pretty damn bad for almost everyone. I felt really bad for Tsubaki in her story mode.**

**The Akatsuki will be seen later on but who of four Akatsuki members did the leader picked? -Pain and Konan, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara or Tobi and Zetsu? Find out later on.**

**Might put an omake moment in this fic for fun too.**

**That's all for now, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto series or Blazblue series**

**Like to thank Leaf Ranger for betaing this chapter, anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter Two-The New World Part 2**

The area was a large open field with roses and flowers. The sky was dark showing the stars and moon as it glowed with its pure moon light. Underneath the bright moonlight was a young girl. The young girl had blonde hair styled two long pigtails with black ribbons on each tail. Her eyes were red while she wore a black colored gothic style dress.

She sat there alone at a small table drinking a cup of tea. The young girl name's was Rachel Alucard, a Vampire of royalty.

Rachel stared at her teacup, as she felt an ill presence.

"Is there a problem milady?" An older male's voice spoke.

Behind Rachel was her loyal butler Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Valkenhayn wore a green colored butler uniform. He had long silver hair, his skin tone was light brown, and his eyes were blue.

"No, I only felt a new pawn or rather challenger enter this world of ours…" She spoke in a calm tone of voice.

"Someone outside you say? Surely this isn't something to worry about milady." He said.

Rachel remained silence for a moment.

"Milady?" Her butler worried.

"It's nothing…as you said, this shouldn't be something to bother me, and beside I have other things to worry about." Rachel watched as within her tea cup, she saw the image of one of her allies or rather one of her pawns, her favorite pawn.

**Somewhere in Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi**

"Ugh, whoever made these stairs I'm going to find them and kick their ass." A man complained while walking up the endless staircase.

The man had spiky silver colored hair, and two different eye colors, his right eye was red while his left eye was green, giving him the heterochromia eye set. He wore a red jacket with black gloves, and was wearing long baggy black pants with black boots. On his back was a large white and red colored sword.

His name was Ranga the Bloodedge aka The Grimm Reaper. Well known for the destruction he leaves behind during his journey to destroy the many base and HQs of the N.O.L. For that alone they placed a very large bounty on his head. Nine Hundred Million was the prize for anyone who captured him, dead or alive.

"That damn Rabbit, who the hell she think she is teleporting me off like that." He groaned.

Ranga reached the monorail level after walking up at least seven hundred stairs. However that long walk alone didn't tire him out, it only pissed him off since he missed his ride to the upper floors.

Ranga saw a large group of people gathered around near the balcony of one spot. Being curious on what they were looking at, Bloodedge walked over to see what the fuss was all about.

"They're still falling too," one of them spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"They're gonna die if they hit the ground."

"Who's gonna die?" Ranga spoke up to get their attention, but the people paid no mind to him, keeping their attention on whatever it was they were looking at in the sky.

Annoyed, Ranga looked up at the sky as well, trying to figure out what the hell everyone was talking about. Ranga saw two people falling from two stories upward and now they were falling down pass each level of the city.

Ranga bared his teeth once he saw this, quickly looking around for any platform or device to help him reach them before they passed through the level Ranga was on. Looking down below to a large railing platform, he smiled upon seeing it.

He quickly jumped down, running along the railing platform while looking upward at the falling couple. Ranga quickly looked forward to see the edge of the platform. He stopped then looked upward as he saw a young blonde haired man was holding on to a red haired woman.

The two saw Ranga as they neared him. Ranga reached out his right hand to grab the young man's hand. He successfully grabbed the young man's hand but due to the speed and gravity of their fall, the force nearly pulled Ranga off the platform. Ranga jammed his large sword into the platform while holding onto his weapon for dear life and holding on to the young man's hand.

"Damn, remind not to try that shit again, gah."

Ranga looked down to see the young man hold onto Ranga's left hand while holding on to red haired woman's right hand.

"Damn that was a close one." The blonde young man sighed with relief.

"What the hell were you two doing? If you two plan to pull off some romantic shit, do it somewhere else." Ranga told the relieved couple. He tried to pull himself upward but the weight of two people was a bit too much for him.

"Wait…you're Ranga the Bloodedge." The red haired woman noticed.

_'Shit a N.O.L member.'_ He guessed.

"Look Lady I don't know if you got business with me or not. But it will have to wait…or I'll drop you both…" Ranga felt his grip start to loosen.

The woman's left glove started to peel off as her grip loosened as well.

"I'm slipping!"She yelled.

"Hold on." The blonde young man told her.

But however it was too late as her glove slipped off. Both gasped when she slipped through their grasp, as the blonde young man slipped through Ranga's grip to save the woman. Ragna saw the young man perform a hand sign as in poof of smoke a large number of copies appeared from nowhere. Each copy grabbed one another and finally one grabbed on to Ranga, while the original grabbed the red haired woman just in time as his copies grabbed him.

"That was close." They were just one level above the lower floors where a vast forest awaited them just below. The young blonde pulled the young woman back into their previous position.

Meanwhile up above, Ranga was starting to lose his grip on the platform as the weight of at least twenty copies was pulling on him, plus the original and the woman as well.

Ranga wasn't sure if he could hang on anymore, but then there was a loud sound. It was a Monorail that was driving downward to where they were. The platform they were hanging on was part of the railing path.

_'Shit, shit, shit,'_ Both Ranga and blonde young man thought together.

The closer the Monorail got the strong the rumbling quakes became. The shockwave of the rumble surged through Ranga and through the copies down to the original and the woman. In an instant the copies vanished upon being shookup. Ranga pulled himself upward fast and got out of the way, while the young man woman fell down into the forest area of the city.

Ranga looked down below as there was a frown on his face. He knew they were alive but he was mostly worried due to the woman being a N.O.L member. Believing his enemies had sent assassins after him gave him all the more reason to keep his guard up at all times.

"If they've fallen down, I'm sure Tao or Jubei will find them."

With that said and done, Ranga turned away returning back to where he was before playing hero for that moment.

Ranga walked up another set of stairs; however this set of stairs wasn't as hellishly long. Ranga found himself on the resident zone of the city, where stores, apartments, and homes were located.

While walking he felt something grab onto his right leg.

"Huh, what the-?" He looked down to see what was grabbing him. Down at his feet level was a person, who wore a long cloak that hid themselves from head to toe.

"Hey let go." He told the person.

"Please…food…give me…food." The person begged.

"Sorry but I don't have food." He told the person. Ranga shook his right leg to shake the person off. However the person grabbed him tightly.

"Food…please…give me food…please…oh please." Again the person begged.

"Look I told you, I don't have food! Now let go!" The person wrapped their arms around Ranga's legs as their climb reached his hips.

"Please…give me food please…you wouldn't leave a child to die of hunger?" The person asked him.

Ranga try to shake the person off him but the struggle proved to be useless.

"If I die…I will bear you ill will. I curse you. I shall drag you down to the pits of hell."

"Everyone! Look at this man, how cruel of him to let this poor child go hungry. This adult is a despicable villain who turns his back on hungry children! He's evil he's cruel he's the devil…" Ranga quickly silenced the person with a simple cover of the mouth.

"Look if I buy you food will you shut the hell up?" Ranga whispered to the person.

"Food? You'll BUY. ME. FOOD?" The person looked upward at Ranga, as the cloak hood fell off the person's head showing what was underneath the hood. The person was a young girl with long big blonde pig-tails and dark green eyes with light green heart-shapes in her iris.

"Fine," Ranga groaned with a sweat drop as he submitted to the child's request.

**Elsewhere:**

Down below within a forest area were Naruto Uzumaki and Tsubaki Yayoi. The two fell nearly three hundred feet from above. But their fall was slightly broken due to the help of Ranga the Bloodedge. But still the fall was a long trip for the two.

Tsubaki groaned in pain as she looked up to see a large open hole between the vast surrounding of large trees and branches. They had landed on a soft spot of grass and flowers.

While looking, Tsubaki thought back to how all of this had started for her on this lovely day.

**Flashback:**

It was eight o'clock in the morning; Tsubaki Yayoi was summoned in for something very important. Tsubaki entered the office of Hazama, the captain of Novus Orbis Librarium's or N.O.L Intelligence Department.

Hazama wore a black suit with white neck tie. He had green hair, but wore a black hat. His eyes were green colored, but he usually had a habit of having his eyes slightly shut when speaking to people.

"You wish to see me Captain Hazama?" Tsubaki asked, dressed in her military uniform.

"Ah yes, Tsubaki Yayoi wasn't it?" She nodded.

"Ah yes, I have a very special mission for you. You are asked to seek out Major Jin Kisaragi and Second Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, and to carry out their assassination. Our information says they are both currently on the run in Kagutsuchi." Hazama explained her mission clearly.

"A-assassination?" Tsubaki looked shocked "But…what did they do…to be…"

"Ah yes, this is an Imperial Command. Surely, you do not doubt the will of the Imperator?" Hazama asked the red haired woman.

"N-no Sir." She'd stuttered.

"However, it would not seem wise to allow your doubts to manifest in your task. The rebel, Ranga the Bloodedge, has been sighted in the area." Hazama opened his eyes showing his green eyes.

"The Grimm Reaper?" She spoke of Ranga's nickname.

"It appears that both Major Kisaragi and Second Lieutenant Vermillion have had contact with him and have defected. The branch office has suffered catastrophic losses as well. It seems the two are very fixed on him and without a doubt defected on their own in order to complete their search for him." He told Tsubaki as he watched her expression of being the one to do them in.

"That…can't be." Tsubaki frown.

"Ah, that is all Ms. Yayoi, you are free to go." Hazama smiled.

Tsubaki left the room, as Hazama chuckled once she left his office.

Tsubaki later, came to a large brown colored door, where she withdraw a small knife. She cut her index finger and placed her index finger against the door as it reacted to her blood. Once the door was open the redhead walked inside.

_'Jin…Noel…it can't be. There's no way they would defect. I have to see for myself. Maybe it's just a mistake…maybe if I find them I could turn this around?'_ Her thoughts were.

"I never thought I would have to do this…" Tsubaki walked toward a sealed stand "Sealed Armagus Izayoi…"

**End of flashback:**

Tsubaki blinked twice before realizing where she was, when suddenly a shadow was cast over her. Her eyes looked upward to see who or what it was. The shadow, or shadows rather, belonged to four little children. But these four children were Kaka, a race of cat-people that lived within the Kaka village which was part of this forest area.

The four Kaka children wore bright yellow-tan colored coats with hoods over their heads hiding their faces but only their bright eyes were shown.

"They're alive, they're alive, they're alive meow!" One of the four Kaka children said.

"One of them smells like Ramen meow!"

"Hey, look he got whiskers! Maybe he's a Kaka meow?"

"But he doesn't look like us meow."

Naruto groaned before he opened his eyes. Once open he saw the Kaka children looking down at him and Tsubaki.

"Gah!" He screamed upon seeing them.

"W-who the hell are you?!" He yelled.

"Meow Ah, he's angry run away!" One of the Kaka children said.

The four Kaka children quickly made a run for it; they ran toward the path that led to the Kaka village.

Naruto looked to his right to see Tsubaki right beside him. The two looked at one another before they reacted.

"You're that criminal!" She poked him in the chest.

"Me? I'm no criminal…" He paused "Lady…beside you attacked me before I even got a chance to explain." He pointed out.

The redhead frowned for a moment, as she did remember attacking him without even asking if he was just a delivery boy or not.

"I'm sorry…I should have asked." She apologized with a quick head bow.

He smiled for a second, she had good manners indeed. She wasn't just someone of high ranking but of good etiquette as well.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself.

"I'm Tsubaki Yayoi, but why were you taking that box?" She asked.

"I was doing a favor…for a 'friend'." He slightly lied.

Tsubaki didn't quite believe him but she also felt he was telling her most of the truth. She decided to let it go for now since she was on an important mission from her higher ups.

"Wonder how far did we fall?" Naruto said while looking upward at the hole they made from their impact.

"We were lucky the tree broke our fall…" She said.

The two heard the sound of cries of help not too far from their location. They ran off following the cries of help.

The two arrived in time, as they saw the four Kaka children being cornered by a monster. The monster was a shapeless being that was black colored but had a face. The face was a small white mask.

"Get away!"

"Don't eat us!"

"Help someone help! He's gonna eat us!"

"Help! Help! Help!"

"Hey get away from them!" Naruto yelled.

The black masked shapeless monster turned to see Naruto and Tsubaki. It stared at them for a moment, as it soulless gaze brought chills down their spines. They weren't sure what the hell the thing was anyway.

**"Az…ue….mu…st…fi…nd…az..ue…"** It spoke in a clear tone voice.

The shapeless monster looked at them before it melt into the ground, vanishing before their very eyes.

"Is it gone?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't…know."

Suddenly Naruto felt a dark aura coming from behind. Naruto quickly looked back and saw the shapeless monster rise from the ground. Out from the shapeless monster's body a large long bone claw came out to grab the two.

Naruto and Tsubaki dodged the bone claw before it retracted back inside the monster. The shapeless monster let out a dark creepy giggle when it missed.

**"Ge..t…out…of…m…y…wa…y…or…be…m..y…food. Gee-hee..tee..he..hee."** The monster said.

"There's no way I'm letting you eat those children!" The Uzumaki said.

"Naruto, are you crazy? You don't know what this thing is!" Tsubaki whispered to him.

"Tsubaki, could ya get the kids out of here while I keep him busy?" He asked the redhead.

She gave him an 'are you crazy' look but he smiled at her anyway. She gave a nod and went over to the small Kaka children. Naruto took out a kunai blade and smiled as he was ready to battle the shapeless monster.

The monster shot black liquid at the ninja as the young ninja dodged the creature's attack. Naruto threw five shuriken at the shapeless creature but none went through it but rather were consumed.

"Not good." He said.

However before Naruto even had a chance to battle the shapeless creature, it gasped when it felt something powerful nearby. Within seconds it vanished again but this time for good.

"That's awful brave or stupid of you, taking him on your own." A man's voice spoke.

Naruto looked to his right to see someone walking out from the bushes. The man wasn't a man at all but rather a cat…a cat who can talk. He is a two tailed black and white cat who stood and walked upright like a human being. He wore a jacket similar to the other Kaka clan jacket, with an eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poked out. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye. On his back was a long sword that was carried with a belt strap.

"W-who are you…cat-man?" Naruto looked at the cat-person with curious and caution stare.

The cat chuckled with a friendly smile.

"Relax kid I mean no harm to you or your lady-friend. Name's Jubei." He introduced himself.

"Wait…you're Jubei…as in THE Jubei…one of the six heroes?!" Tsubaki gasps.

"The one and only, but just call me Jubei. No need to go all legendary on me." Jubei smiled.

"One of the who?" Naruto looked confuse.

"You're kidding right?" Tsubaki looked at the Uzumaki. "Do you know who this is?"

"Actually no…" He sweat dropped. "I'm not from around here."

"That's Jubei one of the six heroes who fought alongside Hakumen and defeated the Black Beast!" She told him, but Naruto still had no clue what was going on here.

"Easy there, no need to rip the kid's head off now. He's not from around I can tell, look at his clothes. If not he's more lost then you miss. Beside he saved your life, he used his own body to shield you, or else you would have shattered your way through the braches. I saw the whole thing." Jubei said.

Tsubaki let out a sigh before nodding.

"Now then, why don't you two take the little ones back to the village? You two must be tired from your travels from wherever you came from. I am sure the village cook will have one heck of a meal in wait." The moment he mentioned food their stomachs growled like hungry beasts, Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled, while Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment of her hunger getting the best of her.

While the two took the Kaka children back to their home, Jubei turned away and frowned.

"That kid…I can't shake a feeling something bad is on the way."

**End of chapter two**


End file.
